


Why a Rabbit?

by twistedluminarystudent



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Questions, touriko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedluminarystudent/pseuds/twistedluminarystudent
Summary: "A rabbit?"





	Why a Rabbit?

**Author's Note:**

> i rlly wish i could do more than this but its late and i find myself with a noticeable lack of freetime.

"A rabbit?"

Touka looked up from her desk, face flickering in brief surprise by the sudden question. It immediately darkened after her mind managed to comprehend the meaning behind the inquiry.

Yoriko was sprawled on her bed sheets, clutching a mask resembling a cartoon face of a bunny, face scrunched up adorably in confusion and curiosity, tracing the white material beneath hesitant fingers. 

Touka consciously made an effort to lighten her expression before answering her girlfriend.

"It's my ghoul mask," she stated bluntly.

Yoriko's eyes went wide.

"O-oh," she stuttered, sounding more sheepish than revolted, "I knew that."

"Huh?"

"What I meant was, why a rabbit?" 

Touka blinked.  
"Y-you want to know why it's a rabbit?!" She stammered, feeling a little lost. No one had actually bothered to ask about her mask before. It was a rabbit because she was the S-rate Rabbit. That was it.

"Yes, Touka-chan, I want to know why it's a rabbit," Yoriko sassed, stating it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

A moment or two passed before Touka's mind finally caught up and her mouth answered automatically for her.  
"My ghoul identity is the Rabbit. That's why."

"Rabbit? What rate is it?" Yoriko pushed, lighting up in interest. She had been avidly researching ghouls ever since she had discovered Touka's inhuman nature and knew a fair amount on the subject. 

Touka smiled slightly at the excitable reaction and replied, "It's an S-rate."

"Woah! That means you're tougher than most ghouls!" Yoriko exclaimed in wonder.

"Not 'most' ghouls," Touka hastily corrected, "only the average ones."

"It's still kind of cool," her girlfriend thoughtfully contemplated, before suddenly shaking her head, "anyways, you still haven't answered my question. I want to know why you chose to be associated with a rabbit, Touka-chan!"

"Really?" Touka exclaimed, "That?"

"Yes! Like, does it hold any meaning or something behind it? Something like that!"

Touka leaned back in her chair, staring at the ceiling in thought. She and Ayato used to like rabbits, and always begged their parents for the bunny-themed toys and items when they went out. A distant memory, on the verge of fading like all other recollections of her past but Touka had decided to let the past go months ago so she shook the thought away impatiently. It still didn't really provide an explanation as to why she chose a bunny identity.

"I guess I like rabbits," Touka finally answered uncertainly, not knowing how to explain any further than that.

Yoriko's eyebrows shot up, the freckles on her nose becoming evidently clearer and her mouth fell slightly open in surprise.

Touka took the opportunity to lean in and peck her lips lightly, finding the display aggressively cute in a number of ways. Yoriko squeaked beneath her lips, making Touka grin and pull away, feeling satisfied.

Yoriko pouted at her in annoyance before rolling her eyes, blushing pink.  
"You're the cute one, Touka-chan," she murmured.

Touka's face warmed.


End file.
